


Helping Harry

by Immortalsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Consensual Violence, Cooking, Dubious Science, Dystopia, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Regeneration, Science Fiction, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: An orphan in a dystopian world has dark dreams, dreams that he hopes may becoming true.





	Helping Harry

Harry giggled as he stared into the shop window. Most stores would use mannequins, but Boytique believed in only showcasing the best. So the Self Heating SuperClear Aliglass Cauldron with Escape Proof EZ Lock Bars contained a real little boy, panting excitedly as he bobbed amongst the vegetables cooking along with him. His excitement was easy to spot through the transparent cauldron walls as his skin reddened, his hand working away at it while he fucked himself with a carrot, putting on a show to entice customers to buy the device and use it to turn their own sons into delightful stews.   
  
Next to him, another excited boy turned on the Johnny 3000, his hands pinned at his sides with the Self-Adjusting Shackles, cock stimulated by the PerfectPlump StabilSure attachment. His eyes were rolled back in his head as the spit clearly showed off its EverLive function, keeping the boy alive and panting as the EvenRoast coils smoothly roasted every inch of his supple little body. Past the writhing treat, Harry saw a salesman handing a young couple a brand new Johnny 3000 while their son bounced up and down with glee, hugging his parents. Harry's hard-on twitched at seeing the other kid so excited by the high-end snuffing tool.    
  
But it was the third item in the window showcase that kept drawing Harry back, that made his little cock ache with need. To all appearances, the boy was just sitting there, legs pulled back to his chest, lazily stroking his cock. But the flush spreading through him gave the lie to the illusion, as did the blinking lights on the dildo protruding from his ass. Harry had read the sign in front of the boy, and the four boys who'd demonstrated the device over the past few days, a dozen times, but it never failed to draw a shiver and moan from the little boy:   
  
"Cook your boy meat anywhere, anytime, with the GutRoaster 5000! Easy to use, easy to enjoy, simply slide the GutRoaster into your dinner's ass and use the EZCook settings to decide how you want your boy! Roast him low and slow for hours of fun, or use the RapidCook setting to turn any boy under 100lbs from laughing scamp to luscious  treat in just 30 minutes! The GutRoaster is portable, easily hidden under clothes, and makes the perfect picnic tool. Take your boy out for a day at the lake, and treat him to a round of frisbee, or a game of basketball as he cooks before your eyes! The GutRoaster 5000: the discreet, delightful, delicious tool that can make any boy a meal to remember, anywhere, anytime!"   
  
Harry pressed his nose to the glass, unconsciously groping himself as he locked eyes with the cooking boy demonstrating the GutRoaster. The kid grinned at him and reached down to fuck himself a little with the tool, adding to the illusion that it was just a harmless dildo, but as it slid out partway, Harry could see the glowing HeatBeam coils that were somehow evenly cooking him from the inside out. He shuddered and licked his lips as the boy laughed and shoved it back into himself, head falling back and mouth stretching into an "o" of pleasure as the hot tool plunged back into him. His head snapped around as a salesman poked his head into the showcase. Harry could tell he was chastising the demo boy for taking the tool out, probably thinking he had changed his mind. The demo boy shook his head and pointed to Harry, who blushed under the salesman's gaze. The salesman withdrew, and Harry turned back to eagerly watching the GutRoaster make a meal of yet another lucky boy. He could almost feel the heat of it inside him...   
  
The shop door jingled, and Harry glanced over, thinking he'd get a better look at the proud young owner of the Johnny 3000 he'd seen sold a few moments ago. He flushed when he realized it was the salesman who'd spoken to the GutRoaster demo.   
  
"Hey, kid."    
  
Harry blushed harder, and watched the man's shoes. He heard a chuckle.   
  
"Shy, huh? I guess I should've expected that. You've been out here everyday since that GutRoaster hit the showcase, am I right?"   
  
Harry nodded, still not looking up.    
  
"But you've never come in. Heh." The man knelt down, and quick as thought, his hand shot out and cupped Harry's throbbing hard-on. Harry looked up at him in shock. "So tell me, is it the boys or the GutRoaster that makes your dick so hard?" he asked, giving it a gentle squeeze.    
  
Hary quivered at the feeling of being groped by an adult in public. He didn't mind, and in fact he rode the subway and bus as often as possible, enjoying the way strangers' hands  found their way into his pants and their dicks found their way into his hands and mouth for pleasure, and...well, other reasons. He looked down at the hand massaging his cock, and whispered, "GutRoaster."   
  
The salesman grinned and slid his hand into Harry's shorts, pulling him closer by the expedient measure of grabbing his balls and tugging. A few passers-by smirked at the sight, but since it became legal to eat people, sex laws had relaxed quite a bit. A boy being groped in public wasn't uncommon, especially since boys were so numerous these days they were becoming almost as popular a food source as cows. Harry moaned and humped the man's hand slightly, silently pleading with him to just clamp down and squeeze his balls and cock.  He loved it when strangers tortured his little jewels.    
  
The salesman got the message, and Harry gasped as his shorts were shoved down to his ankles. A second later he was clinging to the man's hand, doubled over as his tiny package was completely engulfed and squashed mercilessly.    
  
"So why don't you ask your parents for one, hmm? I can't imagine any parents would object to seeing a pretty little boy like you cooked any way you want. Hell, the GutRoaster isn't even that expensive."   
  
Harry closed his eyes and mumbled a response. He was rewarded with a sharp twist to his cock and balls that drew a squeak from him. "Say that again, kid?"   
  
"I-I d-don' got p-parents. 'M an o-orphan."   
  
The salesman pulled back, releasing Harry's package abruptly. Harry glared at him defiantly from under his untidy fringe of hair, a little pout settling on his face at the cessation of his fun. The salesman laughed, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "So fierce! City or street?"   
  
The pout deepened to a slight snarl. City orphans were kids who'd been remanded to city's custody, either due to the death of their parents, community service, voluntary release by their parents, or as part of the population control laws. Street orphans were kids who'd just slipped through the cracks, the kids of druggies, the poor kids who couldn't afford the privately run school system that had replaced the public system decades ago, runaways, or, like Harry, the kids who'd been cut loose by their parents with an emancipation note and an apology for any one of a dozen reasons. In Harry's case, it was his stupid parent's religion. They were firmly anti-cannibal, anti-gay, anti-sex, anti-...well, everything. Harry's insatiable lust for cock and his dreams of ending up on a platter had come to light when he was 8, and out the door he went.    
  
"Street," he said flatly, not bothering ot hide the bitterness in his voice as he jerked back from the man, hauling his shorts back up. He'd expected to be picked up by the City Reclamation services within hours, but his emancipation was logged at city hall. City Reclamation couldn't touch him, not even if he volunteered. Two days on the streets, in and out of shelters, and not even the burger joints would look at him. He could get sex pretty easily, and in fact, getting his prostitution card had been the only thing that kept him from starving. His rides on the bus and subway were an easy money maker, microtransactions whizzing from his customer's credit chips to his even as they enjoyed him. He knew he was cheap, but he made enough to live on, and to be honest, he would have happily done it for free.    
  
The salesman nodded, looking Harry up and down. Harry was off duty, or his credit chip would've already pinged the man to let him know that it cost. The boy's chin thrust out defiantly. " 'M a whore, mister. Free sample was nice, but if ya' wanna da' more, ya' gotta pay up." As he spoke, he reached into his pocket and thumbed his prostitute license on.    
  
The salesman raised his hands in a gesture of mock surrender. "Whoa! Sorry, kid, I didn't mean to offend you." He looked at Harry with his head to the side, his eyes seemingly unfocused, considering. Harry knew if he looked closely, he'd see the price sheet for his services scrolling across the man's eye implants. "Huh. You'll really do all that for fifty bucks?"   
  
Harry's cheeks burned, but his dick hardened again. While he'd prefer to just give it away, he had to admit that he also liked the way his customers responded when they saw how cheap he was. It made him feel naughty to be treated like bargain goods. His eyes shot wide when he heard a triple ping from his pocket. He tugged his card free and stared at the display surface. The man had just paid him $100...his price for one day of anything goes. He licked his lips, tucked the card back in his pocket, and smiled tremulously at the man.    
  
"Ummm...I guess I'm all ya' for the day."   
  
The salesman grinned. "Strip off, kiddo. What's your name?"   
  
Harry licked his lips, and began rapidly pulling off his clothes. His shirt had a reversible function that let him use it as a messenger bag, so he stuffed his shorts, shoes, and socks into it swiftly. He slung the bag over his shoulder, naked as the day he was born, and grinned up at the man. "Harry," he said, shoving his hand out to shake. The salesman laughed and shook his hand. "I'm Peter. Nice to meet you, Harry. Follow me."   
  
Harry followed him into the store, blushing and hard as people turned to watch the naked boy padding along behind the salesman. Through the bag, he could feel the gentle vibration of his license as his watchers pinged him and discovered he was a whore. The knowledge that everyone who looked at him knew he'd was for sale, and was currently being rented, sent little jolts of pleasure to his dick. He made it a point to smile and wave at the people who looked him over, loving the sight of men stiffening in their pants, and the hunger on so many faces as they licked their lips.    
  
Peter walked past a dozen product demos, and each one made Harry a little harder. He saw a boy laying on a table, moaning into an apple as a chef demonstrated a set of sushi knives by carving samples out of the boy's ass, thigh, back, and feet. Each cut made the boy shudder, and the sight of his cock poking through a hole in the table made it very clear that the shaking was from orgasm. A few more steps and he saw a boy chatting breathily with customers as his hands and feet bubbled in deep fryers, his cock jumping with every pop. Right before they passed, he saw the boy delicately lift one perfect fried foot and extend it to a customer for a complimentary sample...   
  
Boys boiling, boys butchered, boys swinging from gallows...He squeaked as, just before passing through the employee doors, he even saw a boy brushing himself down with self-heating marinade. Harry paused to watch as the boy, chatting happily with customers, brushed the stuff liberally onto his cock and balls before pausing as his eyes rolled back in pleasure when his cock and balls joined his feet, legs, and ass in steaming gently. Harry took a couple of steps toward the boy involuntarily, thinking that if he could just spill some of that on himself, someone would have to eat him...   
  
A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he jumped, looking around guiltily at Peter. "Sorry, mister," he mumbled. Peter laughed. "It's ok, kiddo. I love watching that demo too. Nothing quite like a boy cooking himself just to sell a product, huh?"   
  
Harry flashed back to the boy in the window, jerking off as the GutRoaster cooked him. He let out a shuddering breath. "Yeah."   
  
Peter smiled and led him back into the employee area. Just before the doors swuneg closed, Harry looked back to see the lucky demo boy arching his back in ecstacy as he ran the brush across his chest, leaving a smoking trail from nipple to nipple.   
  
Harry padded along silently behind Peter past pallets of boycooking implements, grinning shyly at the other employees who whistled and catcalled him. Peter laughed and to Harrys shock called out, "He's already paid for, guys! Just come to the break room before my shift ends if you want a piece of him!"   
  
Harry took a couple hopping steps to catch up to the man and looked up at him incredulously. "Ya' bought me for the whole store?"   
  
Peter chuckled. "Well, at least until my shift ends at five." He pushed into the break room, and Harry hurried to follow, noting that the door had a keycard lock on both sides. He wouldn't be getting out of here without an employee's help.    
  
The guys in the room looked up, greeting Peter casually. Most of them promptly did double takes at the sight of the naked boy following in his wake. "New demo?" one of them asked curiously.   
  
Peter grinned. "Nope. This is a sweet little pro that's been staring at the GutRoaster demo for days. I liked the look of him, so I bought him for the day."   
  
Another man laughed. "Well, I hope you bought enough to share with everyone."    
  
Peter reached behind him and propelled Harry towards the man. "Feel free. My break's over, and I gotta get back on the floor."    
  
The man's face took on a sudden hunger. "Really?"   
  
Peter turned to go, grinning. "Yup. I bought a full pass, and I'm using it to make his cute little ass available to all my friends and co-workers until my shift ends. But," he said, wagging a finger at a red-headed giant sitting in the back corner of the room, "I still remember 'Bring Your Son to Work Day,' Lars. I expect him to be in one piece, so no nibbling!"   
  
Peter breezed out, leaving a silent room, as several men stared wolfishly as the adorable little boy who'd been dropped in their midst. The silence stretched out, started to become uncomfortable, and finally, Harry broke it by clearing his throat and looking over at Lars. "What happened with Bring Ya' Kid ta' Work Day?"   
  
Lars laughed and stood up. He was easily six and a half feet tall, towering over the tiny boy. As he walked over to him, he unzipped his pants and drew out a cock as long and thick as Harry's forearm. "The boss brought his kid to work, and told us we could have a little fun with him." He came to a stop, cock inches from Harry's face. He leaned down, emphasizing the height difference. "So I dipped the kid's feet and legs in self heating marinade and ate half of him in one sitting. He liked it so much, he slathered himself in the stuff from the neck down and convinced the rest of the staff to finish him off."   
  
Lars straightened up, laughing, and shoved his cock into Harry's mouth. Harry sputtered in surprise as a hand landed on the top of his head and seconds later there was a massive cock spearing down his throat. "His dad left him in the break room for one hour to take a business meeting," Lars said, still chuckling, "and came back down to find that all that was left of his precious boy was a pile of bones, a few smears of cooling marinade, and a head with a goofy grin."    
  
Harry's own head spun as he imagined these men casually eating him. The thought was intoxicating, and he felt a little pang of regret that Peter had disallowed it. Still, as his cheeks and throat bulged from the rapid thrusts of the monster skullfucking him, getting used by a room full of strangers was a nice consolation prize. Even as he thought that, he felt his legs being lifted, his bag being set aside, and a cock unceremoniously driving into his ass. He squealed happily, arms flailing momentarily before they were captured and his hands wrapped around dicks. His waist was twisted, and his feet were wrapped around another cock.  He hung suspended in the air by cocks, eyes closed happily as he fulfilled his second favorite purpose in life, to be a cocksleeve.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Harry lost track of time inn the sea of pounding, but at some point, he realized that he was looking up at Peter, whose cock was driving down his throat. He felt weird, and realized after a second that it was because for the first time in hours his ass was empty, his hands held no dicks, his feet weren't being humped. He stared up at Peter, jaws a little sore, but doing his best to make the man feel good. After all, he'd given him one of the best afternoons he'd had since he got kicked out of his parents house two years ago!   
  
He must've been working on Peter for a while before he'd realized who was in his mouth, because shortly after his eyes focused on the man, he felt Peter's cock twitch and jump, and cum poured down his throat. He sat back, letting Peter's cock plop out of his mouth. He looked down at himself for the first  time in hours and giggled. He was a mess. His body was covered in dry, drying, and wet cum. His arms and legs had weird streaks on them, and he vaguely recalled some of the guys squirting him with ketchup and mustard before biting the hell out of him.    
  
He looked up at Peter with a tired, lopsided grin on his face. "Hey, mister. We goin'?"   
  
Peter laughed. "Not looking like that, you're not. I can't take you through the store all messy, the health department would have a fit! Come on."   
  
He led the little boy, limping a little from his sore asshole and all the bites on his legs and ass, to a compact little shower stall. A sign over the door read "DEMO BOYS ONLY" and his cock jumped to attention. Peter looked down at him and chuckled. "You're not going out on the floor, kid. I cleared it for you to use it to clean up."   
  
Harry struggled to hide his disappointment. "Oh. O-ok."   
  
Peter slapped him on the ass, and he squealed and hopped into the shower. It came on automatically and he jumped as rotating jets blasted him with a force that left him feeling raw in seconds. His mouth dropped open in shock as one of the jets hit him on the asshole, instantly filling him with water. It rotated on and the water shot right back out, only to be replaced with more as another jet hit the same spot. He couldn't have been in the shower more than five minutes, but he stepped out cleaner than he'd been in months, inside and out. Peter met him with a fluffy towel and dried him briskly, but gently, tousling his hair and giggling as the boy turned squirmy when the towel tickled him.    
  
Harry felt a pang of sadness as Peter turned to put the towel away. Why couldn't he have had that? A dad that would take him for what he was, love him, make love to him, cook him for the family to enjoy so that his son could have his fondest wish?    
  
As Peter turned back, he realized he was crying, and hastily brushed the tears away. Peter looked at him closely. "You ok, kiddo?"   
  
Harry nodded, forcing a smile. "Yup! Jus' got some water in my eyes!"   
  
Peter looked as though he didn't believe him, but he didn't push it. He shrugged and took Harry by the hand, leading him out of the store. There were more kids in the store now, running around with their families, trying to convince their parents they'd taste best if they were cooked with this or that. He was surprised to hear a young girls voice rise over the chatter, pleading. Tugging Peter to a stop he followed it, curious. Girls tasted just as good as boys, but...the store was named BOYtique for a reason.    
  
He broke through the crowd and his jaw fell open. The girl was tiny, but the swell of her chest made her at least 11. She was standing in an artificial grotto, clinging to...well, a torture device. Dozens of arms held blades, heat coils, clamps, and marinade injectors. The sign over the grotto read, "THE ULTIMATE!!!" Even as he was impressed by the girl's guts, he caught sight of the price tag. He blanched and turned away, leaving the plucky girl to what he was sure was a losing fight. You could buy a car for that. A NICE car!   
  
Peter continued on out of the store, laughing as he looked down at Harry's face. "What, you didn't like the Ultimate?"   
  
Harry giggled. "I can see it' be fun if ya' really liked bein' hurt, but who can afford it!"   
  
Peter laughed as they stepped outside and turned to walk down the sidewalk. "Restaurants, mostly. I know at least one in the City that only takes juvie kids who aren't happy about their sentences. When the kid isn't interested in being eaten to begin with, that sucker is a showstopper."   
  
Harry felt his stomach twist. "Why...but there's plenty of us that wanna get eaten!"   
  
Peter shrugged. "Some people like the idea of eating people who have no choice."   
  
Harry shook his head. He couldn't get cooked to save his life, and there were kids being cooked who didn't want it? He felt a surge of frustration at the unfairness of the universe.    
  
He brooded for a couple of blocks before it occurred to him to ask. "Hey, mister, where we goin'?"   
  
"Home," Peter said, sounding surprised. "I''m taking you home with me."   
  
"Oh." Harry considered that for a moment, and decided it probably meant Peter just wanted somewhere comfy to fuck him. "'kay."   
  
They walked a few blocks in comfortable silence, before Peter paused. Harry stopped, looking at him as the man knelt down. "Kiddo, I'm going to give you some options, here, ok?"    
  
Harry nodded, feeling a bit confused.    
  
"Now, we can go to my house, you can meet my kids, have a little sex and dinner, and be on your way tomorrow when my 24 hours is up. Or," he said, fishing in his pocket, "we can go with my plan."   
  
Harry opened his mouth to ask, but froze when he saw what Peter was drawing out of his pocket. A GutRoaster 5000!   
  
"Wha-?"   
  
Peter sighed and pulled him into a hug. Harry stiffened, suddenly unsure of himself. He had a lot of sex, sure, but cuddling? Hugging? Those he hadn't had in a long time. Peter whispered in his ear, "Look, the way I figure it, you want to play with one of these. I'm also guessing that you didn't have a good family situation. So...I'd like to give you the experience of riding one of these, but I also want you to have a nice night, just hanging out while you cook. In fact, if you go with my plan, I'm going to shove this in you, you'll get dressed again, and no-one will know you're dinner until it's time to eat."   
  
Peter pulled back, and there was a gentle look of concern on his face. "What do you say, Harry? One nice night before I feed you to my kids?"   
  
Harry stared at him stonily, fighting the urge to cry again. "Ya' promise ta' eat me? Not jus' fuck me aroun'? Cuz' I don' wanna feel all that family shit an'...an'...not..."   
  
Peter pulled him into another hug. "I know, kiddo. If you don't want to, that's cool."   
  
Harry closed his eyes. A family. For one night he'd have a family, while he secretly cooked. Even better, he'd be fed to his "family," making his ultimate dream come true. He took a shuddering breath and pulled back. "I wanna."   
  
Peter grinned happily. "Awesome! Now turn around, and let's get this in you."   
  
Harry felt his heart soar and he spun around with a giggle, bending over and clutching his ankles. He watched, panting with anticipation as Peter used a little of the cooking lube that came with the GutRoaster to finger him and lube up the tool. A second later it was sliding into him. His eyes slid closed and he moaned happily as he felt the ten inch long cooking device slide home inside him, rearranging his guts uncomfortably. Even with the discomfort, he loved the feeling of it, because it meant he was going to be cooked, and even better, he was going to be cooked in the sexiest way he could imagine!   
  
He felt Peter give it a few twists and tugs to be sure he'd seated it right, and Harry cooed. He opened his eyes to see Peter laughing silently at him, and he grinned back. "I can' help it, feels so good!"   
  
Peter fiddled with the settings, and then slapped him on the ass. "Ok, kiddo, put your clothes on."   
  
Harry straightened up, letting out a squeak as the GutRoaster shifted inside him. Carefully, so as not to dislodge the device, he pulled on his shorts first. Once he was sure they'd hold it in, he tugged on his shirt and shoes. He looked up at Peter and froze at seeing him frown. "What?" he asked softly, sure for a moment that Peter was going to just yank it back out and send him on his way.      
  
Peter shook his head, chuckling. "I forgot how raggedy your clothes are. Come on, we'll get some new ones real quick."   
  
He turned and started down the street, leaving Harry to waddle after him hurriedly, trying to get used to the thick device impaling him. "What? But...but ya' gonna eat me!"   
  
Peter turned around and almost fell over laughing at the sight of Harry trying to walk. He retraced his steps and scooped the boy up, drawing a yelp from him. "Well, yeah, but I promised you a normal night. If you walk in dressed like that, my kids'll figure out you're dinner two steps in the door. So come on, before the shop closes."   
  
They made it to the shop with twenty minutes to spare. When he caught sight of their destination, Harry squirmed in Peter's arms, shaking his head. "No, come on, mister, that's-"   
  
"Where kids your age like to buy clothes," Peter finished firmly, and carried him in.    
  
Harry squawked a bit more when he saw the prices. "Mister," he whispered, " 've got a thing in my butt cookin' me. Ya' don' have ta'..."   
  
Peter knelt down, took Harry's face in his hands, and kissed him gently on the forehead. "One normal night. So, we're going to get you some nice clothes." He talked over Harry's attempts to protest, "And if you're really worried about, think of it this way: my son's about your size."   
  
Harry licked his lips. "He is?"   
  
Peter nodded.    
  
"Oh...ok, I guess."   
  
Peter led him around, making various suggestions, picking up an item here or there. Harry quickly got used to the feeling of the GutRoaster inside him, and began to thrill at the attention of the shop attendants, carrying on as though things were normal while he was secretly cooking. When Peter led him to a stall to try things on, he stripped out of his old clothes eagerly, and turned to look at his butt in the mirror. The GutRoaster protruded obscenely between his cheeks, and his dick, which hadn't gotten below half mast since the device went in, shot to full steam instantly. He toyed with his cock, breathing hard as he looked in the mirror. He was in public. And he was being cooked.    
  
He didn't realize how long he must have been  standing there, playing with himself and staring that the GutRoaster, until a gentle knock startled him. "Harry? You need some help in there, kiddo?"   
  
Harry blushed and thumbed the lock on the door, turning to hide the device from any prying eyes as Peter opened the stall up just a crack and stepped in. He took in the sight of the boy, naked, holding his hard-on and grinned. He knelt down and ran his hands over Harry's stomach, feeling the slight bulge from the device inside him. "Got caught up admiring the way you looked?" he teased, one hand sliding around to tap at the GutRoaster.    
  
Harry blushed and nodded.    
  
"Hmmm...well, I guess there's no harm in that. You're pretty sexy, after all." Harry giggled as Peter picked him up and set him on the seat, but he gasped when Peter grabbed his cock and gave it a couple tugs. "But we can't have this," the man continued, mock-sternly. "How will we know if your pants fit with this monster in the way?"   
  
Harry had another fit of giggles that faded out to soft moans as Peter dove down and began sucking him off. He rolled his hips, feeling the GutRoaster shifting inside him with the motion, fucking him slightly. He clutched at Peter's head, entwining his fingers in the man's hair and happily humped his way to two rapid fire orgasms. As he was considering trying for a third, there was a brisk knock on the stall.   
  
The door popped open and they both looked up guiltily as the attendant poked his head in. "Sir, while I completely understand not being able to keep your hands off your son, we are closing in five minutes." As Harry blushed, aware that he was still holding Peter in place, Peter gave a sharp slurp on his cock and he shuddered and came a third time. Blushing furiously, he watched as Peter nonchalantly stood up and wiped his mouth.    
  
"Sorry, he just tastes so good." The attendant chuckled, and looked at Harry, licking his lips. "Believe me sir, I have the same reaction to my younger brother. But if you don't mind...?"   
  
~~~~~   
  
Harry walked out of the store, looking down at himself with wonder. At his insistence, he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, but instead of his tiny ragged cut-offs, they were fresh new khaki cargo shorts. He was wearing underwear for the first time in years, and while he was a bit unsure of the feeling, he had to admit, they'd looked good in the changing stall mirror. His shirt was so new it still had creases from being folded on the shelf. Solid black, and a half a size too small, it showed off the beginnings of definition he'd picked up from months of walking. His shoes had been replaced by a trendy pair of Stickands, sandals that clung to the bottom of his feet without straps, giving him the appearance of being barefoot. A little anklet completed the look, although he'd protested that it wasn't necessary. Peter had mock glared at him, and told him he thought it looked sexy. So, on it went.   
  
He caught a look at his reflection in the glass and blinked. Staring back at him was a normal city kid, all signs of his time on the street wiped away by a shower, a bit of fashion, and the happy feeling of the device inside him starting to warm up. Even his messy hair looked casually stylish. Throw on a pair of infoshades and a wrist implant, and he could've passed for upperclass, even. He grinned and clenched his butt around the GutRoaster, just for reassurance that this wasn't a dream.    
  
It wasn't. He could just barely feel the first stirrings of heat from the device, but it was definitely starting to go to work. In a matter of hours, he knew, his muscles would be delicious meat. He only hoped he would still be around to enjoy the sight of Peter and his kids digging into him. Peter took his hand, and he looked up at him, unable to wipe the grin off his face.    
  
"Still admiring yourself, huh?" Peter teased.    
  
"'Course," Harry shot back with a giggle, "Look delicious, don' I?"   
  
Laughing and joking, they walked the few blocks to Peter's apartment. Naturally, Peter lived up three flights of stairs, and during the climb Harry frequently squeaked or yelped involuntarily as the GutRoaster fucked him with each step up. Peter thought the faces Harry was making were incredibly funny, and by the time they finally tumbled into his apartment it was in a storm of giggles and guffaws.     
  
"I'm ho-ack!" Peter yelled as three boy shaped blurs tackled him, bearing him down in a fit of tickling. Harry slammed back against the wall on instinct, trying to stay out of the way of the free for all, but just before he managed to skirt around the edge and escape back onto the porch, Peter's hand shot out and dragged him into the pile. The next few minutes were a welter of confusion as Harry tickled, and was tickled by, Peter and his sons. When they finally fell apart, laughing breathlessly, he got his first good look at the kids who were going to eat him.    
  
The oldest looked to be maybe 14, and introduced himself as Zak. He was built lean, like someone who cycled a lot, and had a mop of hair cut into one of the retro styles called "emo." He had a slight, effeminate face, punctuated by piercings on his nose, lip, and brow, and a smattering of makeup enhanced his eyes and lips. Nevertheless, he had a steady, tenor voice and casual masculinity that sent runners down to Harry dick.   
  
"Mike," the middle boy said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. He had white blond hair, either careful dye or a genejob given that his father and brothers were brunette. His eyes made the genejob seem more likely, the irises starting out a shocking electric blue at the pupils and fading out the royal purple at edge of the iris. He was a little taller than Harry, and still retained a bit of kiddie pudge. Not fat, just stocky. Given that he wore a tank top that left his stomach bare and a pair of tiny shorts that exposed his pudgy legs, it seemed he wasn't particularly ashamed of it, either. As Harry stared at his stomach, imagining it pressing into him during sex, all soft and cuddly, he thought Mike probably showed off for a reason. The pudge definitely added something.   
  
The last boy, who turned out to be Harry's age, introduced himself as Joey. He, of all the boys, looked the most like Peter. Same square chin, same deep set brown eyes, same easy smile. His hair was a mess of waves and curls, unlike Peter's carefully straight locks, making Harry wonder what Peter looked like when he woke up in the morning. He was, as Peter had promised, about the same size and build as Harry himself. He was also still sitting on his dad's chest as he introduced himself.   
  
"Well..." Peter wheezed exaggeratedly, "Now that we've all met, can I get up?"   
  
Laughing, the boys scrambled off their father, and helped him to his feet. Harry realized that although the boys had introduced themselves, they hadn't asked why he was there. As they trooped into the living room, he wondered why...   
  
"So what's for dinner, dad?" Zak asked.    
  
Peter grinned. "I'll figure something out. Now, Harry's a friend of mine, and I want him to have a good night, ok?"   
  
Mike rolled his eyes. "No, Dad, we're going to beat him up and shove him under a bed to die."   
  
Harry jumped and stared at Mike uncertainly. Joey caught it, and roared with laughter. "Sorry, Harry," Zak said with a grin. "Dad brings friends home every few weeks, and he always says that. We've made it a competition to see who can come up with the most awful response."   
  
Harry relaxed slightly. "Oh. Well, I think Mike won it."   
  
Joey settled down to giggles. "So, what do you want to do? Dad's never brought a friend home who's our age, so...want to play some sims?"   
  
Harry shrugged uncertainly and barely managed not to gasp. The motion had called attention to the GutRoaster, which was most definitely beginning to heat up. It wasn't really at cooking heat yet, but he felt the flush of it all over, and the device itself felt like a warm ray of sunshine was pulsing in his guts. Noticing the curious looks on their faces, he grinned. "Sorry, 'm not very good at sims. What da' ya' normally da' with ya' Dad's friends?"   
  
Mike grinned. "Sex, usually."   
  
Harry's eagerness must have shown on his face, because Zak laughed. "I think he likes that idea. But we tend to be pretty casual around here, ok?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Joey chuckled. "It means we'll probably watch tridee, play some sims, and have sex all at once."   
  
"Works for me!" Harry said eagerly. He was starting to tug at his shirt when he had a thought. He caught Peter's eye. "Ummm...but first, can I use the bathroom?"   
  
Peter nodded, and wave his hand. "Down that hall, third door on your left."   
  
Harry made his way to the bathroom quickly. He jerked his shorts and underwear down, and bent over to regard the GutRoaster poking out of him. He felt around the bit that stuck out of him, and nodded as he confirmed that it had a cover to protect the controls. Taking hold of it, he carefully pushed. After a few seconds of straining and panting, he moaned as he watched the last inch of it slide into him, vanishing into his ass. He pushed carefully, managing to get it pushed up another inch, and inspected the result. His ass closed over it entirely, hiding the fact that he was cooking from view. One of the boys would have to shove something up his ass to find it, and while he normally wouldn't object, he wanted to surprise them as much as Peter did.    
  
Composing himself, he shivered as he again noticed that the heat in his body was clearly rising. He looked in the mirror as he pulled his underwear and shorts up, and saw the first flush that came from the GutRoaster. He'd seen three demos all the way through, and knew that meant he had about four hours before steam started wafting out of his mouth and nose.    
  
He grinned. Four hours, and those beautiful boys could start eating him.    
  
He walked back out into the living room, tugging his shirt over his head. He froze in the doorway, marveling at the sight. Peter was sitting on the floor, naked, leaning back against the couch. Joey was sitting on his lap, straddling him, impaled on his Dad's dick. As he watched, Joey's hands twisted through the control gestures for the sim he was playing while Peter fucked him. Sitting on the couch, watching the tridee set, Zak and Mike had pulled their pants down and were jacking each other off.    
  
Harry shook his head and shed his shorts as well. "I didn' even leave for five minutes!"    
  
Except for Joey, who was wearing a simset over his head, they all turned and looked at him with nearly identical looks of mischief. Zak and Mike scooted apart. "Come sit here!" Mike called, grinning. "City Reclaimers is on!"   
  
Harry laughed and crawled onto the couch between them. He glanced at the tridee and shivered at the sight of a line of boys being led into a processing plant. Most of them were laughing and joking, but he could see the handful of invols huddled together, sulking. He squirmed uncomfortably. "Can we watch somethin' else, maybe?"   
  
Zak looked at him oddly, and shrugged. "Sure. Any preference?"   
  
Harry blushed. He had a few programs he liked, but... "Promise not ta' laugh?"   
  
Zak grinned. "No, but I promise not to be mean about it."   
  
Harry squirmed. Oh, why not, he was going to be food in a couple hours. "SuperRobot City Defenders?"   
  
Mike let out a bark of laughter before clapping his hand over his mouth. Zak's mouth opened and closed a few times. "O...kay. I did not expect that."   
  
Harry blushed. "Nevermind, forget I-"   
  
He jumped as Zak's hand covered his mouth. It was soft, but strong, and he fought the urge to start licking it. "Hey. Joey still watches that, although he wants us to think he doesn't. You're about the same age as he is, aren't you?"   
  
Harry nodded. "Ok, then. I just thought you were a bit older than Joey for some reason. And even if you were, there's nothing wrong with liking kids shows." Zak chuckled as he pulled his hand away. "Hell, some of my friends make it a point to only watch shows meant for their younger siblings. It's a fad these days."   
  
He reached out and flicked his hand, manipulating the tridee set for a few seconds until it switched over to a show filled with bright, cartoony figures of huge robots shouting slogans at each other, shooting things, and generally running around beating the hell out of anything that looked at them sideways in the most overblown, cartoonish way. It was loud, silly, and one of the few good things from Harry's brief childhood. He grinned, and laughed as CommanderBot kicked a criminal so hard his metal foot slammed up the guy's butt and shot out his mouth.   
  
He relaxed, enjoying the silliness almost as much as the closeness of the two boys on either side of him. Their cocks were still out, and he shyly wrapped his hands around them. Both boys jumped at the same time. "Ooooh, damn, Harry!" Mike groaned. "Your hands are warm!"   
  
Harry giggled, clenching a little around the GutRoaster. "Yup! Ya' don' mind da' ya'?"   
  
Mike shook his head. "Noooo...just...startled me."   
  
Zak just gently humped his hand by way of answer. Harry smiled and settled back to watch the tridee, gently stroking Mike and Zak's dicks. He felt someone reaching into his underwear, and looked down to see Mike fishing around. He raised his butt up, and Mike tugged them off. He settled back as Mike began stroking his dick. Zak sat back and put his arm across his shoulders, and Harry shivered. It felt so good to be tucked away between the two bigger boys, playing with them, snuggling with them. They sat there for a while, Mike gently playing with Harry's cock, while Harry stroked them lazily. He jumped a little when he realized that three episodes had come and gone, meaning he only had a couple hours left.   
  
He let go of Zak's dick for a moment, and reached out for the older boy's other hand. Zak looked at him quizzically for a moment, then shuddered when Harry drew it to his lips and gently kissed it. He licked at it for a moment, gently sucked his index finger, and rested his cheek against his palm. Harry smiled, feeling hot and a bit hazy. "Wanted ta' da' that when ya' covered my mouth."   
  
Zak licked his lips and began stroking his face, gently. Harry sighed happily and went back to tugging his cock. Zak slipped his fingers into Harry's mouth one by one, staring at him intently. As Harry sucked his thumb, slowly, sensuously, Zak whispered, "Holy hell, you're hot."   
  
Harry shrugged, intending to pass off his temperature somehow, but he didn't get the chance. Zak pulled his thumb out, cradled Harry's face, and kissed him soundly. Harry lost himself into the kiss, stroking and squeezing the older boy eagerly as he tried to inhale Zak. He jumped when he felt Mike press against him, pulling his cock free of the younger boy's hand to grind it against his hip. Both older boys were running their hands over him, gently exploring him. He chuckled into the kiss, thinking they might as well get a feel for their dinner.    
  
He jumped again and broke off the kiss to look over as a cool little hand gripped his thigh. Joey stared at his thigh, looking shocked. "Harry, are you feeling ok?"   
  
Harry nodded. Sure, he felt hot, and the GutRoaster was like a solid bar of heat inside him, but he still had a hour and a half, maybe. "I feel amazin', really."   
  
Joey looked at him curiously. "Okaaaay...are you sure? You feel really warm, and..." he peered closely at Harry. "...and I could swear you didn't have a tan when you came in."   
  
Harry giggled. "Maybe ya' should look closer." He reached out and grabbed those curly locks. Joey yelped, then dissolved into giggles as Harry pulled him in for a close look at his dick. The other boy rolled hs eyes and suddenly engulfed Harry's dick.   
  
They stayed like that for a while, Harry humping Joey's mouth and stroking Zak, Mike grinding against Harry's ass and hip, Zak and Mike both kissing and petting Harry. He sat with his eyes closed, feeling his temperature soar, feeling himself really start to cook. He heard a click, and his eyes drifted half open to see Peter holding an imager, snapping pics of the scene. Harry moaned and jerked, feeling his cock throb feebly in Joey's mouth. He shuddered; he was closer than he thought. He pushed Zak and Mike away, sliding off the couch. They looked at him, curious.    
  
"Wanna suck ya' both." He looked over at Joey, and his vision swam for a moment. "Wanna suck ya' ta'."   
  
Joey frowned. "Harry, you really don't look-"   
  
Harry touched his lips. "Shhh. Please?"   
  
Joey hesitated, then squirmed up on the couch to sit between his brothers. Harry licked his lips, realized he could taste a faint flavor of cooking meat, and went after their dicks with as much gusto as he could. He started with Mike, who jumped and yelped. "Wow, your mouth is hot! Oh, damn that feels...oh...fuck!"   
  
Harry smiled hazily as he swallowed Mike's load. He let the older boy finish shooting completely, then turned and swallowed Joey down. "God, Harry, I swear you have...ohhhh...a fever...ungh...shiiit...ungh!"   
  
Licking his lips, Harry giggled a bit drunkenly. "Nope, 'm ferpectly fine."   
  
Zak blinked. "Harry...you don't sound...oh, shit! Shit they're right! Your mouth is so...god, that feels...like my dick is baking fuck! Fuck! Unnnnnngh, fuck!"   
  
Harry sat back, slipped, and settled over on his side. He opened his mouth and saw the first curls of steam rising. A wave of heat poured over him, washing out from the device stuffing his ass, and he shuddered as he came, twitching weakly. He giggled and looked up past the concerned faces of of the boys at Peter. "Ding!" he whispered, still giggling softly.    
  
Peter laughed. "Ok, boys, back up. Harry's fine, he's having the time of his life." Cursing softly as he singed himseelf on Harry, Peter ran to the kitchen and came back with oven mitts. Working carefully, but quickly, he transferred Harry to the dining table and pulled his underwear and sandals off.    
  
The boys looked from their father to Harry, and back again. "Dad..." Zak asked softly, "what's for dinner?"   
  
Harry beat him to it. "Me!" he cheered, in the bare whisper he could manage. "Jus' have ta' finish...umm...crispin'...unnnnnnnggghh fuuuuuuuuuck!"   
  
As he cursed the last wave of heat pulsed out and his skin turned golden brown and crispy. He lay there twitching, cock standing at attention, roasted to perfection. As the boys stared at him open-mouthed, from inside him came a muffled "ding."   
  
Peter smiled down at him. "Harry? You still there?"   
  
Harry could barely move, but he managed to whisper, "Yeaaah...that was awesome...guys?"   
  
The boys leaned over him, still looking shocked. After a couple of tries, Zak managed to whisper, "What's up?"   
  
Harry had to work for it, but he managed to get eye contact with the older boy. "Can...I be...ya' brother...while...while...ya' eat...me?"   
  
Zak stared at him for a moment, then swiftly leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Of course, little bro. Now just relax. You look like the tastiest brother we could ask for, and we're going to enjoy you while you're awake, ok?"   
  
Harry managed a small smile, and whispered, "Thanks...big brother..."   
  
A few seconds later his world spun, and he was afraid he was going too quickly. But it settled and he felt a flash of gratitude. Peter had propped him up so he could watch them...so he could watch his family enjoy him.    
  
Peter...Dad spread his legs, careful not to take them off, and reached up into him with a pair of tongs. A bit of fishing around that had his giggling silently, and the GutRoaster popped out. Mike whistled. "Wow. He had that in him this whole time?"   
  
Dad nodded. "Yup! And the whole time he was sitting there cuddling and playing, he was cooking from the inside out. Now, youngest gets first bite as usual. Joey?"   
  
Mike groaned. "Come on, Joey, lemme have his balls, please?"   
  
Joey giggled and crawled up on the table. Harry watched as the boy wiggled his hips and bent over, keeping his eyes on Harry's. He licked the perfectly crisp hard-on, then engulfed it. As Harry watching, singing inside, Joey slowly bit off his cock. Joey leaned forward until he was almost nose to nose with Harry and opened his mouth to show him his dick. A burst of pleasure filled Harry, almost an orgasm without cumming. He watched as Joey closed his mouth and chewed slowly before swallowing. He leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. "You taste amazing, little brother."   
  
Joey crawled off the table, followed immediately by Mike hopping onto it. He grabbed Harry's balls and gave a sharp tug. Harry let out a soft gasp as he watched his balls pop off in...in his brother's hand. Mike slid off the table and walked around to stand at Harry's head. He opened his mouth and turned Harry's ballsack upside down over his mouth. Harry watched as his roasted balls slid out of his sack into Mike's mouth. Mike chewed them slowly, savoring them, then kissed Harry. "Better than I ever imagined my brother could taste."   
  
As Mike went back to his seat, happily chewing on Harry's ballsack, Zak stood up. He lifted Harry's hand, and grinned. "Just returning the favor, lil' bro." Harry's breath hitched as Zak licked his hand, then slowly sucked his fingers into his mouth, one at a time. He chewed briefly over each finger, and they emerged from his mouth clean of meat. Harry managed a soft moan of pleasure as Zak slowly, erotically, cleaned the meat off his hand. He laid down Harry's arm, gently setting aside the bones of his hand, and kissed him. "Delicious, baby brother."   
  
Zak sat down, one hand resting possessively on the remainder of Harry's arm. Harry had a feeling he knew what Zak was going to eat next. Dad stood, and walked around the table to kiss him. "Thank you, kiddo. Thank you for feeding your brothers. Thank you for being my son tonight. I hope it was perfect for you, because you deserved no less. "    
  
Dad returned to his seat, lifted his foot and Harry let out a little contented breath as his foot was devoured. Harry wanted to smile, to thank them, to tell them how much it meant to him to hear those words. Instead, he just relaxed, glowing inside as his family set to work devouring him.    
  
Zak picked his arm up and ate it like a turkey leg, moaning and complimenting Harry between bites. Mike set to work eating his other arm, digging his fingers in and tearing off the meat before plopping it into his mouth. Joey snuck back up on the table, curled up between his legs, and ate his groin, burying his face in it and worrying it like a dog.   
  
Harry felt himself starting to slip. He watched over Joey's head as Dad raised his other foot and ate it. His vision began to tunnel and he saw Dad look at him sharply.    
  
"Say goodbye, boys," he heard Dad say. It sounded like he was speaking out of a well.    
  
The last thing he heard was his brothers, chorusing, "We love you, little bro."   
  
~~~~~   
  
Harry stirred and groaned. He lay still for a minute, cursing silently as awareness stubbornly flooded back. A dream. A stupid, stupid, stupid dream. "That's it." Harry whispered. "'M goin' down ta' reclamation, an' punch a officer in the nuts. Don' care if they jus' butcher me, can' take this anymore."   
  
Resolution made, he sat up. And froze, trying desperately to work out where the hell he was. "What the-"   
  
Instead of one of his regular shelters, he was sitting in a bed. A bunk bed, sure, like most shelters for street orphans, but...there wasn't a bed across from him. The floor was littered with toys, and it had all the appearances of a bedroom. He looked down at himself and his jaw fell open. He was wearing a pajama set. He hadn't had a pajama set since he was two. Even crazier, it was a short sleeve and shorts set decorated with SuperRobot City Defenders...just the sort of pajamas he'd want if he had pajamas.     
  
He breathed slowly. "New plan. That wasn' a dream, an' this is Heaven."   
  
Harry climbed out of bed slowly, marveling at how comfortable the carpet was in Heaven. He stretched luxuriously. "Wonder if they'll still eat me?" he mused. He giggled, trying to work out where you go if you get eaten in Heaven. Super-Heaven, maybe?   
  
"If you want it, yeah," came a soft voice behind him. He turned to greet his new roomate and froze.    
  
"Joey," he whispered. His brain spun in circles for a second. Joey couldn't be in Heaven. That didn't make sense. So...this couldn't be Heaven. But...that meant...   
  
Ice flooded his veins. "That was a SIM?"   
  
Joey blinked. "No, Harry, it's not like-"   
  
"That was a GODDAMNED SIM?"   
  
Joey backed deeper into his blankets, and whispered, "It wasn't, I swear, Harry just calm-"   
  
"YA' DON' SURVIVE BEIN' DINNER! 'M FUCKIN' HERE, SO I WASN' DINNER!"   
  
The door banged open behind him, and Harry whirled. Peter came running in, only to yelp and fall over from the sharp kick in the groin Harry delivered. "YA' MISERABLE SHITSACK! YA' PROMISED! YA' PROMISED YA' WOULDN' GIVE ME FAMILY SHIT AND NOT EAT ME!"   
  
Zak and Mike appeared in the door, took one look at the situation, and tackled Harry. "LEMME GO! DON' CARE IF YA' PAID UP FOR MORE, 'LL GIVE IT BACK! LEMME FUCKIN' GO!"   
  
Zak and Mike hung on for dear life as Harry screamed obscenities and did his best to kick the shit out of them for another ten minutes, before he finally gave up. He went limp, and felt himself start crying. He hated that he was crying, but he couldn't stop it.   
  
Peter sat up, breathing deeply through his nose and wincing with every move. "Harry-"   
  
"Jus' lemme go? Please? 'M goin' straight ta' Rec, I won' be a problem, ya' can keep the money, jus' please? Lemme go?"   
  
Peter stared at him, face drawn. "Harry, you...please don't do that, ok? Will you please calm down?"   
  
Harry let out a horrible, bitter laugh. "Calm down? Da' ya' know what ya' done ta' me?"   
  
Everyone froze. Harry laughed again, that same empty, wretched sound. "I had a family. Ya' gave me a family. Ya' gave me my dreams come true. And it was all a lie. How da' ya' expec' me ta' live with that? Jus' shake it off? Calm down? I jus' had everythin' I ever wanted, and it's all gone."   
  
He collapsed and laughed again. He heard Joey whimper. "Don' care. Jus'...fuck. Da' whatever ya' goin' ta' da'. Can' be worse than this."   
  
Everything was quiet for a while. Zak and Mike didn't ease up, in fact they gripped him tighter.    
  
"Harry?" Peter's voice was a whisper. "Harry, hear me out, and then if you still want to...still want to go, we won't stop you."   
  
Harry jerked his head in something like a nod.   
  
"Thank you. Harry, do you know what regeneration is?"   
  
Harry let out another of the awful peals of laughter, and this time Joey wasn't the only one who made a pained sound. "It's illegal as fuck, is what it is. Population Control Act, right? 'S no point ta' eatin' people if they pop right back up!"   
  
Peter sighed. "You're right. Except, of course, in very special circumstances."   
  
"Riiiiight. Like street orphan whores." He felt Zak and Mike flinch. "Veeery special. Sure."   
  
"No, Harry. Like the sons of the owner of one of the most popular boy cookware stores in the nation."   
  
Harry froze. "What."   
  
"I own Boytique, Harry. And I'm allowed to use regeneration on my demos. So...I made my sons demos, filed all the paperwork neat and legal. I demo myself, now and again, so I've had the regen treatment too."   
  
Harry opened his eyes and stared at Peter, disbelievingly. "I haven'. Even if ya' can da' that, I haven' had it."   
  
Peter squirmed uncomfortably. "It was in the shower water. Transdermal nano-carriers. I...I activated them after I saw how well you got on with your bro...with the boys. A-And...I only finished the return sequence once I was sure...it...it was family decision. We all wanted you back, Harry."   
  
Harry blinked a few times. "I don'...ya' what?"   
  
Zak whispered in his ear. "You asked to be our brother. And Dad said he could bring you back, and you could be our brother for keeps, if we wanted. And we said yes."   
  
Harry shook his head. "That's...not...what?"   
  
"Dad, show him." Joey scrambled down from his bunk, tears running down his face. "Just show him, he won't believe us otherwise."   
  
Peter stared at his son. "Joey, I can't just...he might never believe us if he keeps-"   
  
"Not him. Me."   
  
Peter took a deep breath. "Joey..."   
  
Joey sat in front of him, turning to face Harry. "Harry, I know you probably hate me right now, but just watch? Please?"   
  
He reached back and placed his father's hands on his neck. Harry frowned. "Wait what-"   
  
Peter took a deep breath and snapped his son's neck.    
  
Harry screamed and tried to pull away, tried to run. "HOW COULD YA' DA' THA-"   
  
His breath caught in his throat. Next to Joey's body, a hazy blue shimmer appeared. He watched, unable to speak, as it thickened, spread, and coalesced into...Joey. The blue color faded, and when it disappeared entirely, Joey sat up, stretched, and rubbed his neck. He looked over at his body and shook his head. "It's always weird to see that."   
  
Harry let out the breath he'd been holding. "Regeneration. Oh my god, ya'...ya' can actually regenerate."   
  
"The first time is always the hardest," he heard Mike say, softly. "When you came back, you were out cold, so we...we just put you to bed and let you sleep."   
  
Everything clicked together in Harry's head. "Oh, god. I...'M sorry! I didn'...oh god..."   
  
Joey shot forward and grabbed his face. "Do not. Don't you DARE start flipping out again. You're my brother and I love you, but I will give you SUCH A SLAP."   
  
Harry blinked. He heard Zak snicker. "Take him seriously, bro. When Joey slaps you, you stay slapped."   
  
Harry took as deep a breath as he could manage with a ten year old kneeling on his chest, menacing him. "Ya'...ya' aren' mad at me?"   
  
Peter crawled over and smiled down at him. "No, kiddo. My balls hurt like hell, but I kinda had it coming. I shouldn't have regenned you without telling you. I didn't..." his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "...I didn't think about how you would see it. And I should have."   
  
Harry was suddenly aware that his shoulders were hurting from being pinned so long, and his chest was starting to ache from Joey's weight. "Lemme up?"   
  
Zak and Mike carefully released him, drawing back and massaging their arms and shaking out their hands. Joey glared down at him fiercely. "If I let you up, are you going to freak out?"    
  
Harry shook his head. Joey stared at him for a moment longer, then rolled off, hand upraised to slap. Harry sat up slowly, working his shoulders. "Ok...so alla ya' can regen...and now I can regen...wait," he turned to look at Peter, " 'm not a demo. And 'm not ya' kid. Isn' it illegal for ya' ta' regen me?"   
  
Peter coughed. "Aaaactually...I signed you on as a demo for the GutRoaster. Legally, I owe you a hundred bucks for last night's dinner."   
  
Harry's jaw fell open. Peter grinned. "And more to the point...I filed a petition for surrogacy of an emacipate adult last night. There's nothing we can do about your legal status, but...if you want, and you countersign, you can...you can at least have some of the privileges of being kid. You could go back to school, for instance. And you can...you can be my kid, basically."   
  
Harry just stared at him for a moment. "Ya'...mean that? I...I can be a kid again?"   
  
Peter hesitated. "You don't have to give up your job. And while I'd like it if you went back to school, you don't have-"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Peter blinked.   
  
"God, yes, please, school an' everythin', lemme be a kid again! I don' wanna be a fuckin' grown-up anymore!" He shot forward and wrapped his arms around Peter, trembling. "I wanna be ya' kid, if ya' want me. I wanna. Yes!"   
  
Peter wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. "Then welcome home, baby. Welcome home."    
  
A split second later, they went over in a pile of boys, as Harry's new brothers tackled them.    
  
~~~~~   
  
EPILOGUE   
A few hours later:   
  
Harry sat at the table, happily munching Joey's foot. As Pet-as DAD had put it, "no point in wasting it." Having signed the paperwork he looked around giddily at his new family, when a thought struck him.   
  
"Wait...if ya' the boss...then that story about 'Bring Ya' Kid Ta' Work Day'..."   
  
Mike snorted bacon up his nose. Zak groaned. "Daaaaaad..."   
  
Joey giggled. "That was Zak. He's not allowed around self-heating marinade without supervision anymore."   
  
Harry burst out laughing.    
  
~~~~~   
  
SECOND EPILOGUE   
A few days later:   
  
Harry stood at the entrance to his new school, barely able to contain his excitement. The principal had authorized flash learning to get him up to speed, and even though his head still ached a little, he was simply too pumped about going back to school to stay away any longer. The reflection in the glass as he opened the door showed his new "uniform": cargo shorts, solid tee, Stickands, and the anklet he wore everywhere. The only addition to his first new outfit of his new life was the infoshades Dad had bought him as an "adoption" present.  He looked, his brothers had assured him, immensely cool.   
  
As he went hunting for his locker (not that he needed one yet, but it was nice to know where it was), he heard a snide voice call out "Hey new kid!"   
  
He turned and immediately pegged the speaker as the local bully. Too many muscles, not nearly enough brain. He sighed. Best to get it over with. "What?"   
  
The bigger boy swaggered over. "You look like a cocksucker, new kid. I think you should suck me."   
  
Harry stared at him. His hand slid into his pocket and fiddled around, while the other hand pushed his infoshades down the bridge of his nose. "Actually, I AM a cocksucker.  'M also an emancipate adult, here on surrogacy."   
  
The boy's cocky smile faltered.   
  
Harry pulled his license out of his pocket and fixed the other boy with a sunny smile. " 'M also a licensed whore. So if ya' want ya' cock sucked, ya' have ta' pay like anyone else."   
  
The boy stopped smiling entirely.    
  
"And as a licensed whore, if ya' try ta' take me by force, 'm legally allowed to castrate ya' with my bare hands."   
  
The boy began slowly backing away.   
  
"But if ya' can' get it sucked any other way, I don' cost much. Just pays the money and 'll turn ya' world upside down. 'kay?"   
  
The boy went pale and fled.    
  
As several of his new classmates flocked over to greet him, Harry pushed up his infoshades and grinned. Oh, he was going to LOVE school.   
  
~~~~~   
  
THIRD EPILOGUE   
A few months later:   
  
Harry walked into Boytique, smiling and waving at people happily. He went straight for the back, and stripped off in the demo room, greeting the other boys, admiring their bodies. He felt someone press up against him and laughed. He turned and kissed his boyfriend. "What ya' doin' today, Kyle?"   
  
Kyle blushed. Since he'd worked up the courage to pay for Harry's services after that disastrous first meeting at school, the older boy had mellowed considerably. A lot of the bully act had come from being a scholarship kid, as it turned out, and not having any friends because of it. Now he not only had a steady boyfriend, but he had a part-time job demo-ing at Boytique, a home away from home at Harry's house, and a job scholarship that, unlike his old scholarship, didn't carry the constant threat of Reclamation if his grades slipped.   
  
Besides. Working for Harry's dad as a demo was FUN.    
  
"I'm...I'm finally going to try that GutRoaster thing you keep telling me about."   
  
Harry giggled. "Oooh, good! If ya' thought ya' liked the Johnny 3000, the GutRoaster'll da' ya' even better!"   
  
Harry walked Kyle out to the floor, saw him impaled on the wonderful device that had turned his life around, then went to his own station.    
  
"Ladies an' gentlemen, what we have for ya' taday is self-heatin' marinade..."   
  
Life, Harry thought as he coated one of his feet with the stuff and felt his foot begin cooking, could not get any better than this.    
  



End file.
